


Explosions - Megstiel OS

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after regaining his grace and becoming the King of Heaven, Castiel himself decides to clear out a minor demon nest, running into someone he never expected to see again. Slightly PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions - Megstiel OS

It felt good.

He was never prepared for how good it would feel. How it would feel to have Grace coursing through his fingers and have a power burning inside him that seemed to give him a bit of purpose as he charged through the nest, a simple matter that had been brought to his attention that he’d decided on taking care of himself. Demons bodies lined the floor as he dropped another smoking husk to the floor, watching demon smoke evaporate as he continued to make his way into the old warehouse. 

 

Stepping over bodies, Castiel listened for the scrapping sounds of demons trying to run, trying to get away from the powerful seraph who let his presence be known.  He knew he could just zap to them, burn them from their shells, but his time both as a human and fallen angel had perhaps warped him some. 

He wanted to hear their fear.

Catching a fleeing demon from the collar he quickly slammed it against the wall, almost crushing its skull as he slammed his palm against the creature’s face, burning it as it screamed in pain, trying to smoke out but the angel had smote him with quick efficiency that the demon barely had time.

 _This is what it felt to be an angel_.

Sensing more of them outside the angel didn’t even bother with the door, just zapped himself outside and smote the demons closest to him, ignoring the way the rain began to pelt hard and soak through his coat. It didn’t matter, he could dry himself later. What mattered was destroying the nest.

Finishing off another two demons, Castiel made his way to where another one was fumbling off, letting his power reach out and singe the darkness that almost engulfed the nest’s leader.

 _It felt familiar_.

Rounding the corner of the building and feeling his grace respond to holy metal, Castiel let the demon get close enough to raise it’s sword before he swung around and caught it by the neck, grasping the demon until he heard it choke, almost amazed at how easily he’d bested whatever was trying to kill him.

_He forgot just how powerful he truly was._

But the instant he saw who it was he was choking he instantly let go, watching her gasp and scramble away from him to get air. Just the sight of her, same vessel, same dark, thorny darkness he’s come to adore and appreciate. Here, alive.

"Meg?" he blinked, blue eyes swirling with confusion as he stepped back to give her room, watching her with wide eyes.

"Surprise?" she tried, still looking up at him from the ground. The way he was staring at her was almost as if he was relieved, like she wasn’t something he’d just tried to kill.

"You’re alive."

"Yeah, mostly. Though to be honest you almost fucked that over," she ignored his hand to help her up and she rolled up herself to look around. "oh, nice job, asshole."

"I wasn’t aware you are…part of a nest. I assumed you were above that."

"Heh, you think I can take Hell on my own?" she brushed dirt off her jeans and sighed. "I’m not stupid Cas. I was building an army."

"Leading a war to Hell," Castiel nodded. "I understand."

"Then why’d you destroy my nest?"

"I didn’t know it was you, nor did I realize that you were-"

"Alive? Yeah, you guys show real concern," she huffed, bending over to pick her sword off the ground, brushing dirt off the hilt and sighing. "Took me a fucking year to start that nest, Cas. Thanks."

"Had I known-"

"Fuck, whatever, I don’t need top hear it," she waved her hand at him, much in the same manner Dean did when he was irritated with the angel. "What fucking ever."

"I missed you," he blurted out, so quickly that he barely realized he said the words. It made her freeze, looking up at the angel like he’d just rambled off in a foreign language.

"I…didn’t know you were alive. When Sam and Dean wouldn’t answer my questions I had just assumed. And… I moved on."

"I saw the angels fall," she said in a voice that was so soft it made Castiel shiver. "Was that you?"

"Yes."

"You fell."

"Worse. I became human."

"And what, now you’re back to gung-ho choir boy?"

"Something like that," she felt his Grace brush over her, like wispy feathers brushing over her skin and she blinked up at him, wondering what the hell he was exactly up to. 

"So who put the order on my nest?"

"It was brought to my attention. I decided to take care of it."

Meg’s eyes widened. “You’re in charge? Huh. Maybe it was better you than anyone else.”

"Maybe."

The silence between them was uncomfortable. Castiel hadn’t seen her in years and he felt…strange. It wasn’t this way with April or Nora…But for some reason he couldn’t teat his eyes away from her. Relief at his friend being alive was almost too much and he about cursed himself for the emotion he felt.

"I…want to try something," he said suddenly and Meg watched him, not exactly sure what he meant. "Though I’ve learned it’s better to ask permission then just assume I can."

"What are you talking about, Castiel?"

His blue eyes scanned up and down her face first, as if he was calculating and remembering every inch of her face. “I meant what I said, before we lost you,” he murmured, looking under her skin to see the twisted, thorny creature he’d grown to care for. “It was a good memory. I would like to…”  he made a frustrated noise, as if he himself had no idea what he was asking of her.

Then suddenly he was kissing her, taking the initiative and all of that standoffishness and nervousness gone as he parted her lips with his tongue, tasting her darkness and sulfuric bite.

Kissing him hadn’t tasted any different. maybe the rain made it sweeter, but he still burned, still cleaned her inside out and purified her almost completely. Feeling him press her against the wall of the warehouse, the demon almost forgot that he just about smote her seconds ago. Instead, now he was touching her, Grace crackling in the air as the rain fell and with a heavy sigh she melted into him, all of this bringing her back to that first time in Crowley’s prison. 

When he broke the kiss to breathe she listened to his shaky breath, how he seemed to be nervous and she felt him hesitate, as if he would break her with a touch. It barely registered to him that she’d parted his dress shirt and loosened his tie

He was about to suggest that they had made a mistake, leftover nervousness from his humanity too distracting when suddenly meg shoved him full force against the wall, nails clawing down his chest and leaving little welts as she dragged down to his tattoo mark.

"You know, you do owe me," she muttered huskily, mouth pressed against his chest and Castiel stuttered out a breath in response when she bought her hand down lower. "You’re a man of your word, aren’t you Castiel?"

"Yes," he managed, both to answer her question and to give her his consent. "Yes. Please."

Almost instantly she jumped and Castiel caught her by her thighs, feeling the demon aggressively kiss him, teeth clicking as their lips made contact and Meg dug her hands in his hair, dragging her nails down his scalp and listening to the slightly pained moan that vibrated against her lips. This was much different than the Castiel from years ago. He was aggressive, touching her so hard she begun to bruise as his mouth brushed against her neck, licking her sweat and skin and she rolled her head back, enjoying everything he gave to her.

"I missed you," he repeated, kissing her jaw and dragging his teeth over her skin. "God, I missed you."

"You have an odd way of showing it," she murmured, unhooking her legs from around his waist to slide down so she could look up at him. He shrugged off his coat and dress shirt, letting them fall to a heap at his feet in the dirt and he slid his hands under her jacket. "Not that I mind." 

"I learned a few things as a human," he whispered, cupping her face with his hands so he could look at her. 

"You finally learn how to use that downstairs brain?"

"I also died. Though I’m sure you wont kill me afterwards."

Meg pushed away to look up at him, raising an eyebrow. “The Hell kind of girls were you sleeping with, Clarence?”

"A reaper. But that’s beside the point."

Meg shrugged, not feeling like dwelling on it as she lifted off her shirt, watching Castiel bend down to is knees so he could drag his lips down her stomach, sliding is fingers into the waistband of her jeans, listening to her moans and wondering just how long he could keep her going.

* * *

 

He had zapped them inside when the rain had become too much, fucking her against the cold concrete with only his coat to soften where they had landed. It was already different than the times before for Castiel, he felt comfortable beside her, content to lie on is back and have her draped over his chest, his coat barely covering him as she had yanked it out from under him to keep her warm as the rain cooled the building. 

"Meg?" he murmured wen a loud bout of thunder rolled, realizing that they had been there for far too long. "Are you awake?"

"Demon doesn’t sleep," she muttered, reaching up to pat his face before burying her face back under his neck. "Relax, Castiel."

"Is this how you imagined it?" he asked.

"Better, I guess. more or less expected virginal angel still."

"So I met your expectations?"

"Sure. Why not. Now shut up. Trying to sleep."

Content with that answer, Castiel rolled his head back, not minding the hard floor while absently stroking the demon’s back. It felt nice, he realized, just to lie with her. To forget that he had an entire world to look over, angels to protect, humans to watch. Like he was meant to be here.

For the first time in five years, he was happy. 

And he wondered if Meg felt the same.


End file.
